


If duel monsters didnt control the government i guess???

by AustinArends97



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinArends97/pseuds/AustinArends97
Summary: YUGIOH s1 episode 1
Kudos: 8





	If duel monsters didnt control the government i guess???

"wow yuugs lets call the police."

the end


End file.
